


Wings Aren't Just For Flying

by GabrieltheTrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging!Cas, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aggressive!Dean, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieltheTrickster/pseuds/GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers that Castiel's wings have more purpose than just air travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings Aren't Just For Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypnopants.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hypnopants.tumblr.com).



> First attempt at Destiel smut, don't hate me.

Their bodies were pressed together, their sweat mixing together and soaking the bed sheets below them. Dean had slowed his rhythm , thrusting slowly into Castiel’s well-lubricated hole. His angel was below him, trembling with need.

“Please, Dean, fuck me harder. I need you. Please, touch me,” Cas whined. Per Dean’s orders he wasn’t allowed to touch his painfully erect member and Dean hadn’t touched him either. Dean smiled down at him before placing a kiss to Cas’ lips.

“No. I want to see you fall apart without ever being touched. I want you to cum from having my dick inside of you, rubbing against that sweet spot.” Dean slammed his hips forward, the tip of his cock pushing up against Castiel’s prostate, making the angel moan loudly and shake below him.

“You like that, angel? You like having my cock shoved up your ass? You want this, don’t you angel?” Every question ended with Dean pounding forward into Cas, the bedframe slamming the cold wall of the bunker with every thrust.

“Yes. I love this. I love having your throbbing cock in my ass. I love you fucking my brains out,” Cas moaned, the heat building up in the pit of his stomach. He rolled his hips against Dean’s, both of them lost in the pleasure. Dean slammed into Cas again and Cas could feel his balls tighten.

“Dean…I can’t…I’m gonna...” Cas was panting, breaths short and labored as his body shook with the force of holding back his own orgasm. Dean smiled and sped up his thrusts, abusing Castiel’s hole before he leaned down and lightly blew some air across Cas’ balls, making Cas scream.

“Come for me, Castiel.”

That was all it took before Cas let go, his orgasm ripping through him. Dean couldn’t take the clenching around his own penis and came inside Cas, filling the angel with his own release. He closed his eyes, trying to regain his breath. When he opened them, his mouth fell open in shock. 

Cas was still recovering but behind him, coming right out of his back, were his wings. Large, ebony wings that spread across the bed and flopped over onto the floor. Dean reached out and ran his fingers through the soft feathers, making Cas jump and whine before opening his eyes.

“Dean…wha..what are you doing? My wings are not meant to be…ah…touched by human hands,” Cas choked out, squirming every time Dean touched his feathers. Dean smiled.

“They’re beautiful, Cas. And they feel so soft,” Dean said, tugging lightly at the feathers. Castiel moaned loudly as his sore cock began to stiffen again. Dean noticed the reaction and grinned devilishly. 

“I’m going to make you cum for me again and again and again. I’m going to force you to keep going until I let you stop. And if you touch yourself, I leave you unsatisfied while I jerk myself off onto your pretty wings, you understand?” Dean was stroking Castiel’s wings roughly now, the angel bucking his hips forward as his erection hardened fully. 

“I…I understand...AHH…what…whatever you…ungh…say Dean,” Cas said, still looking for friction against his cock. Dean grinned and tugged roughly at a clump of feathers and Cas screamed out another orgasm. He was breathless and his face and torso were flushed red and dripping with sweat. 

Dean reached between Cas’ legs with one hand and began roughly stroking Castiel’s cock, making the angel squirm and cry with the torture. Every touch was over-stimulating after two consecutive orgasms and Dean’s calloused hand was relentless on his sore member. Between the rough hand tugging at his dick and the hand stroking his feathers, Castiel couldn’t handle it and he came once more, a few drops of semen dripping sadly from his spent body.

But Dean wasn’t done with him just yet. Dean kissed Cas fervently, hands roaming through Cas’ wings and Castiel was actually shedding tears at the overstimulation as his worn-out dick hardened painfully again. He was shaking and he could feel Dean’s own erection rubbing against his chest and stomach. He forced himself to cum once more, crying out as his body forced out a dry orgasm. Dean released his own load onto Cas’s stomach at the same time. 

Just as he braced himself for the torture to continue he felt Dean climb off of him. He looked up at his green-eyed boyfriend with blood-shot blue eyes and seemed puzzled but also relieved.

“Dean? Have I displeased you?” Cas asked innocently. Dean chuckled.

“No, babe, you didn’t displease me. You did exactly what I wanted. But I could see that it was hurting you. I don’t want to hurt you. Besides, that was the best sex I’ve ever had with you. We should play with your wings more often,” Dean replied, softly kissing Castiel’s neck. Cas smiled, still breathing heavily.  
“I think that is a good idea, Dean. But for now…” There was a shimmer of light and the wings disappeared once more, hidden from human eyes. Cas smiled and slid over to one side of the shared bed, making room for Dean to slip in next to him.

“Thank you baby. Are you going to be ok? I know that was a lot to ask,” Dean said, concern filling his soft eyes as he dug through their shared drawers for clean boxers.

“I promise I will be fine. My grace is working on healing my spent body as we speak. I will be ready for round two in the morning,” Cas replied with a smirk. Dean grinned.

“Awesome. But for now, we should get cleaned up before we go to bed,” Dean said, raising an eyebrow at Cas. In an instant, both men were clean and had boxers on. The sheets on the bed had also been changed. Dean smiled and crawled into bed with Cas. The hunter turned his back to his angel and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s torso, holding them to each other. And from their they drifted off into a peaceful, sex-induced sleep.


End file.
